Tailoring
__TOC__ Specializing in equipping casters and gunners in the latest protective wear, Tailors can make an array of outfits that increase the stats necessary to be successful at playing your class. Different item sets provide useful stat increases that apply to Gunners, Priest, and Wizards specifically. Tailor Production Quest Guide In game: press F12 to open the Help window, click on the "Item" tab at the top and "Craft" on the left side. Crafting Level 01 // Character Level 04 Map: Thereall NPC: Talk to Workshop Administrator Quincy to enter the Tailoring Workshop, talk to Tailor Susan for an introduction into Tailor Crafting (she will require a 50 gold fee). ---- Crafting Level 02 // Character Level 10 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Thunder Clan Giants (Strong Level 10) - 5 Linen Cloth Crafting Level 03 // Character Level 15 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Sleepy Bear Cub (Strong Level 14) (Use Igniters to summon them from caves.) - 5 Dye Map: Ancient Ruins Monster: * Thunder Clan Explorers (Strong Level 15) - 4 Cross Grain Linen Crafting Level 04 // Character Level 20 Map: Ancient Ruins Monsters: * Cruel Hunters (Strong Level 20 - Night) - 2 Wool * Thunder Clan Trappers (Strong Level 20 - Day) - 5 Raw Hide Crafting Level 05 // Character Level 25 Map: Melody Valley Monsters: * Energetic Valley Frogs (General Level 24) - 20 Leather * Mysterious Valley Flower (General Level 24) - 10 Linen Thread Crafting Level 06 // Character Level 30 Map: Pegasus Field Monsters: * Agile Thief (General Level 28) - 10 Cotton Cloth * Gold Thief (General Level 27) - 10 Dressed Leather Map: Blooming Forest Monster: * Prowling Forest Mic (General Level 30) - 10 Coarse Linen Thread Crafting Level 07 // Character Level 35 Map: Argos Bay Monsters: * Square Sail Helmsman(General Level 35) - 5 Lamb Skin * Old Quarry Sentry (Strong Level 34) - 1 Fat * Old Quarry Recruit (Strong Level 33) - 5 Fine Cotton Cloth Crafting Level 08 // Character Level 40 Map: Whispering Grave Monsters: * Mutated Metal (General Level 40 - Day) - 10 Flannel * Mechanized Jailer Model I (Strong Level 37 - Day) - 10 Leather * Mechanical Jailer Prototype (Strong Level 39 - Day) - 10 Hematite Sheet Crafting Level 09 // Character Level 45 Map: Sacred Forest Monsters: * Rebellious Recruit (Strong Level 42) - 5 Silk Cloth * Rebellious Sentry (Strong Level 42) - 5 Cambric * Rebellious Musketeer (Very Strong Level 43) - 1 Silver Thread Crafting Level 10 // Character Level 50 Map:Coast of Siren Monsters: * North Sea Ordnance Officer (Very Strong Level 45) - 5 Silk Cloth * North Sea First Mate (Very Strong Level 46) - 15 Fine Silk Cloth * Feral Werewolf King (strong Level 45 - Night) - 15 Hard Leather Crafting Level 11 // Character Level 55 - Party recommended!! *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Pete located in the Black Market area. Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Weak Souls (Very Strong Level 54 - Night) - 10 Twisted Energy Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Loose Parts (General Level 53) - 15 Metal Thread Crafting Level 12 // Character Level 60 Map: Icarus Rift Monsters: * Winged Menders (General Level 60) - 15 Blood Of Icarus * Winged Artisans (General Level 62) - 10 Craftsman's Coat Crafting Level 13 // Character Level 65 Map: Heart of Fire Monsters: * Wood Farm Guard (General Level 66 - Day) - 5 Heat Resistant Cloth * Hard-Scaled Exo Beast (General Level 68) - 5 Heat-Insulating Exoskeleton Map: Hephaestus Tableland Monster: * Ash Element (Very Strong Level 70) - 1 Flame Core Crafting Level 14 // Character Level 70 Map: Titan Ruins Monsters: * Skeleton Devourer (General Level 72 - Night) - 10 Flexible Leather Map: Iron Fortress Monsters: * Flame Elemental (General Level 72 - Day) - 10 Boiling Blood Crafting Level 15 // Character Level 75 Map: Moon Fang Island Monsters: * Lami (Very Strong Level 78) - 5 Moon Fang Thread * Moon Fang Clawer (Super Strong LEvel 77) - 5 Moon Fang Weaving ---- Tailoring Title Quest Tailoring Material List Link to Tailoring Materials